Bitter Sweet Love
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: One-shots involving Cilan and Burgundy.
1. Poking Fun

A/N: Hello, Readers. :)

I wrote this out of fun and there is no real plot to it. So enjoy this short one-shot!

Summary: Cilan wasn't really sure how he had ended up getting lost, with Burgundy, in the forest. Just the two of them alone… But he was relishing it severely. Not in a dirty way, but man was it sweet. She was just too easy to piss off.

* * *

**_Bitter Sweet Love  
_**

* * *

Cilan wasn't really sure how he had ended up getting lost, with Burgundy, in the forest. Just the two of them alone…

But he was relishing it severely. Not in a dirty way, but man was it sweet. She was just too easy to piss off.

Cilan glanced at Burgundy who was mumbling to herself.

"Burgundy, tell me how is your Dewott after my second defeat. I seems to have gotten stronger, though."

"Shut up you jerk! You think that you bested me, but you haven't! I still have the ability to beat you!"

"That's good to hear. Can't wait for that day to come."

Burgundy became flustered and pointed a finger at his back. He wasn't looking at her, but she didn't care as they continued to walk.

"You fucking ass! You don't think I can do it! I'll show you, one of these days!"

Cilan smiled to himself. Her voice was bliss to his ears. He loved hearing her complain and twist his words into a bitter taste.

"I'm simply saying, Burgundy, that all you need is more training and maybe you should find more time to study for the evaluation exam."

Burgundy gritted her teeth together and began fuming, "You little..."

Cilan stopped and turned to look at her with a smile set on his lips, "Yes?"

Burgundy fisted her hands and began to shake her butt in frustration.

Cilan tilted his head, "We could light up a fire with all that spiciness you have emitting from you."

Burgundy tossed her head back and began screaming, "You imbeciel! What kind of remark is that!?"

Cilan chuckled lightly and then turned to continue walking.

He continued to hear her protest in following him into the forest, until she directed her words towards him again.

"Your evil and for all I know your leading me into some sort of trap."

"Now, if that was really the case, I would've lead you there already, but we've been walking for four hours now and haven't gotten anywhere."

Burgundy sat down next to a bush and pouted to herself. Cilan took notice and walked back to her kneeling down next to her pouting form.

_Such luscious lips, when she pouts. Makes me want to see it more often…_

"What's the matter, Burgundy?" His voice was placid as usual.

She refused to look at him and continued to pout with a dark aura.

"Need some privacy for your daily needs?"

Burgundy stiffened then and turned to glare at him a few seconds later, "WHAT?! Of course not!"

She stood up and huffed, her curls bounced and Cilan smiled in pleasure, "Then what is the reason you stopped?"

Burgundy stared down at him and his smile. It irritated her, watching him smiling and being gentlemanly while she gave him zero reasons to do so.

"I don't want to walk anymore!"

Cilan stood up and dusted his pants, "Oh, then we should start setting up camp then."

Burgundy liked the idea but remained frowning as she followed him.

"We just have to find a clearing first."

He smiled at her gently as she followed close behind him.

"Or just a small area with enough space to set up our bags and a small fire to cook on."

Burgundy sat down on the grass as Cilan tired lighting the fire with some matches and some wood.

"Taking you a bit isn't it?"

Cilan looked up at her, "Yes, it seems so. Would you mind coming a bit closer, though."

Burgundy blushed, "Why?"

"Maybe, if you get heated up again, we may be able to get the fire going from that."

"What?!" Burgundy stood up and crossed her arms glaring at him. Sparks of flame began to emit from her and Cilan stood up.

"There, it's lit."

Burgundy extinguished herself and stared at the fire Cilan had managed to light up.

_What the hell?_

Burgundy watched as Cilan placed his white apron on and began to make dinner for them.

After dinner and cleaning up, with Burgundy's help, they began to get ready for bed.

"Cilan, you better not peek, you pervert."

Cilan placed his hands up and shrugged, "Now, Burgundy, I would do no such thing."

Burgundy began getting agitated at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

_I'm not feminine enough now?!_

Cilan winked at her, "Now, now, I didn't mean you don't have a tasteful figure, but really you shouldn't fear me for peeking. I wouldn't."

Burgundy turned her back to him with a pout on her face, "That's what you want me to think."

Burgundy and Cilan faced away from each other and began to undress five feet apart. Cilan smirked to himself as an idea popped into his mind.

"Ouch!"

Burgundy on instinct turned to him, "What is it?"

Cilan had fallen down in his boxers and was lying on the floor and Burgundy only had her pj shorts on without a top…

"Putain merde, what the hell, Cilan?!"

Burgundy covered her half covered breasts and turned around with a red flustered face.

Cilan stood up and reached down for his pj bottoms, "Now, Burgundy, don't blame me. You turned to look at me. I simply glanced your way."

"My ass, you did."

"Well, it was simply your cleavage that caught the light."

Burgundy swiftly pulled her top on and grabbed her backpack, before stalking over to him. Cilan felt her frenzied anger approaching him and he smiled as he turned to meet her fiery attitude.

Burgundy smacked him with her bag, but Cilan managed to evade her second hit and made a run for it and she ran behind him.

They were barefooted and Cilan was shirtless, so they didn't go far before coming back to camp.

"Burgundy, I said I was sorry."

"Like, I believe you."

Cilan placed a finger to his forehead, "What else can I say? You simply won't accept it."

Burgundy pouted and stared at him suspiciously, "Fine, just this time."

They then put out the fire and each crawled into their own sleeping bags. They weren't close but quite a distance away.

"Cilan, why didn't you put out the fire before we changed?"

"Well, I can't see in the dark. Changing would've become quite a task."

Cilan could tell Burgundy was gritting her teeth in frustration and he smiled.

_Tonight's going to be good._

Cilan wasn't sure how it got started. Or how it would end, but he had his right hand intertwined in her lavender curls and Burgundy's lips kept rubbing against his collar bone as their half bare bodies became tangled inside the small sleeping bag.

Cilan pulled her pj shirt open and then stared down at the lilac eyed female he was hovering over. She was pouting at him with a glare. She hadn't wanted him to stop.

Cilan smiled, "its bittersweet, isn't it, my dear, Burgundy."

His lips then descended over her open mouth.

The next day Cilan and Burgundy met up with Ash and Iris.

"She wears, laced underwear. Wow, how do you know, Cilan?"

Ash seemed intrigued by the information his older friend had given him.

Burgundy's hair stood on end and she grabbed Cilan's arm tightly and menacingly, "That was secret! You imbécile!"

Cilan chuckled, "Sorry, it slipped."

Burgundy began to blaze and Ash took a step away from them, "I didn't perceive anything! I swear!"

She ignored Ash and became more irritated as Cilan smiled at her sweetly.

Nothing had changed… or had it...

* * *

A/N: I like playing around with these two characters. So much you can do with them and this I did for humor reasons. I would appreciate some reviews for this. Thank you!


	2. Wine-red Bellicosity

A/N: Well here's a little something I wrote over the holiday vacation. Hope you all enjoy!

Summary: Burgundy can't help but become furious over Cilan when she finds him with Iris.

* * *

Wine-red Bellicosity

* * *

The harsh cold wind scrapped her cheeks and made them a tinged red. Those lilac eyes followed them across the icy surface with vengeance. The feelings of love became null and all that was left was dark thoughts and bitter sentiment. They were linked arm in arm and he let out a chuckle as Iris wobbled forward trying to regain her footing. Cilan had caught her and now resumed in small instruction. Burgundy remained silent as she leaned against the railing of the ice rink. She was cordially dressed in her usual dressings with an added red scarf, hat, and a red winter jacket. Her teeth gritted together and everyone that passed by her scurried on as her dark aura sent them running. The B-Class just waited for him to take notice of her presence. She dared him to notice her.

_How dare he tell me he's going home? Liar!_

Cilan placed his hand on the small of Iris back as Iris tried to skate on her own with watery legs.

Burgundy scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Bitch."

She said it simply and neutrally as if it were a fact that everyone knew of already. Burgundy sighed and pushed away from the railing.

With her ice-skates in place Burgundy set foot on the ice. Cilan wouldn't see her. He was busy instructing the afro girl how to skate. What a joke? She came up from behind them and shoved Iris forward. Iris instinctively turned around. She hadn't fallen or gone out further on the ice. Iris had stopped the fall and... with her own skill.

Cilan didn't seem to notice. "Burgundy, such foul flavor. Iris hasn't done anything."

Burgundy glared at him," Well excuse me. Don Juan, but I believe she kissed you and clung on to you for the past half-hour."

Cilan seemed taken back, "Did you follow me, here?"

Burgundy stared at him with a glare and refused to answer the obvious. Cilan sighed and placed two fingers to his forehead, "It was a kiss on the cheek. A friendly kiss, that's all. And if you've been watching all this time then you know I was just teaching Iris to skate." Burgundy glared at the purple haired girl, "You lied to him. How dare you pretend?"

Cilan's brow rose," What does Burgundy mean by that, Iris?"

Iris glanced to the side and glared, "I don't know what she's talking about?"

Burgundy stomped her foot on the ice forgetting what surface she stood on and fell hitting the back of her head on impact. She let out a loud huff and gritted her teeth. Her vision slightly burred.

"Burgundy, are you okay?" Cilan caressed her hair out of her flushed face and stared into her hazed eyes.

Burgundy blinked several times and then tried to stand as she mumbled out a response, "I'm fine. Just hurts. "Cilan didn't ask for permission and swiftly picked her up bridal style off the ice. Iris followed close behind holding on to his coat for support. The A-Class placed Burgundy on a bench and sat down next to her, before setting her head on his lap. Burgundy closed her lilac eyes and roughly grabbed his sleeve snuggling up into his stomach to ease the pain. She let out a moan of pain and Cilan had a look of worry on his face.

"Iris, I'm sorry Burgundy offended you?"

Iris laughed nervously, "At least I didn't fall like she did."

The fall hadn't seemed that great but Burgundy sure was making a big scene about it.

Iris glared at the lavender haired girl in front of her; it wasn't fair that she was now in the warmth and comfort of the connoisseur. "You can stop faking."

Cilan gave a stern look at the younger girl before removing his hand from his lover's head and stared at the smeared blood on his fingers. It wasn't a pool of blood but still she was bleeding and Cilan didn't like it.

"We have to get you to a clinic."

Burgundy shook her head," Non, I'm fine."

"Don't be foolish."

He stood up and picked her up.

Iris had worry written on her face. She might not like her but she wasn't that mean that she was heartless to those who needed help.

_Maybe, I shouldn't have said that._

Cilan and Iris waited in the lobby as Burgundy was being attended to. Iris fingered the present she had planned on giving to Cilan.

"I lied to her…"

"What?"

"I lied to Burgundy. Yesterday I told her that I'd bought this present for someone else. I didn't tell her that you loved trains… I wanted to be the only girl to know that about you… Stupid, I know."

Cilan closed his eyes and spoke in a calm understanding voice, "Burgundy is my girlfriend now, Iris. I understand that you don't seem to like her, but she's a good person. I'm sure you two can get along."

Iris bit her lips, "Yeah, she's been trying to be nice to me, but it's fake and still I feel like… I don't want to be her friend."

"I won't force you to be, Iris. Still, I would appreciate that you don't purposely make her infuriated."

"It's not my fault that she's so bitter."

Cilan sighed. Both girls had much to learn, but at least Burgundy was trying to get along with his other friends even though it was obvious Burgundy didn't like them that much, either.

"I think you should head on home, Iris. I'll take care of Burgundy and take her home."

"Fine."

Iris stood up and handed his present to him before leaving.

"Thank you for the present, Iris."

Iris smiled, "Sure thing.

* * *

A/N: I will gladly accept comments and Reviews! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Enjoy!

Summary: Cilan admires Burgundy as she sleeps.

* * *

Sleeping beauty

* * *

Cilan watched her through half lidded eyes and lightly brushed her cheek with the tips of his fingertips. Her breath was even and her snoring was light such as a child, but sometimes her breath hitched as if she had been crying before falling asleep. Her face was streaked with tears and her nose and cheeks were still rosy from her prior red color.

He was causing such pain in her heart so why? Why hadn't she left his side already? Burgundy was prideful but she was still naive about so much about the world. She was persistent in staying with what the textbooks stated and hasn't fully understood that going outside the box was acceptable if not supported and looked good upon.

Cilan had been accepted into to the agency at a young age and at the age of 13 he had already been an A-class and beaten Burgundy. What she did not understand was that he had started at an early age and Burgundy barely started three years ago. She was doing marvelous for passing her exam without more years of study. Now all she needed was to continue thinking outside of the box.

Cilan let his fingers trail down her face towards her neck and exposed collar bone. Her skin was warm and soft and he decided to continue reaching over the horizon and risk getting her wrath if he woke her. His eyes trailed up to her rosy lips and he couldn't recall a day when she hadn't frowned at least once a day. He had gotten used to seeing her face scrunched up or pouty like, but he'd never get used to her bushing face. She looked so innocent then and her anger would tide down as her blush increased.

Burgundy was different from all the girls he'd met in the past. Cilan removed his stare from her peaceful serene face and moved down to her hand closest to him. He reached down and lightly took hold of it. Her hand was smaller than his but just refined as his own. Cilan felt a smile form on his lips and he looked up at her face as her breathing hitched again. She let out a slight moan of protest after. It was hard to breath but her body refused to wake her.

Cilan traced a line up her bare arm up to her shoulder straps and she gave a slight shiver to his touch. His emerald eyes shimmered at her reaction to him and he continued to be enticed to touch her body. Of course, he would never be inappropriate without her consent so he simply brushed her eyes with his lips and caressed her cheeks in silent endearment. Cilan then pressed his forehead against hers and sighed quietly.

Why was she still here, even though it was obvious she was pained in his presence? She felt inferior to him and hated him yet- yet she stayed and accepted to be his pupil. He had only lectured her earlier today, as he always did on a daily bases but it seemed to have finally affected her. She had thrown one of her usual fits, but this time after she'd run off she didn't come back even after he'd made camp.

He had left food out for her and then headed off to sleep, leaving the fire pit lit. He heard her return. He had been about to exit his tent until he saw her face in the fire's light. Her face was red and her eyes shone in the light making it apparent that she'd been crying. Her eyes weren't puffy as she hadn't bothered rubbing her eyes to wipe of her tears. Cilan had thought about it better and remained to fake sleep. When he was sure she'd fallen asleep he snuck into her tent and curled up next to her.

The fire had still been burning then as she had seemingly added more bark with the help of her deerling.

Cilan closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips. He stayed like that for as long as he could before pulling back and stared at her lilac eyes.

_Wait_.

He opened his mouth to explain his presence in her tent at this hour of the night but Burgundy simply blushed and looked away closing her eyes. Her breathing had quickened and she seemed embarrassed.

Cilan saw that as a good sign and tilted her face to look at her face fully. She opened her eyes and then furrowed her brows, "It had nothing to do with you."

She hadn't realized that he'd kissed her just seconds ago.

Cilan smiled sadly, " It's because of my lectures right? You feel impotent. Trust me you're doing exquisitely." Her eyes widened slightly and her bush deepened, "I'll never catch up."

She was still too drowsy and the crying had taken all her energy to argue.

Cilan reached for her hand and bought it up to his cheek, "This isn't a competition. It's about how you use your skills to help owners and their Pokémon." Burgundy looked away and glared, "I have to get my revenge."

Cilan chuckled, "You'll do that, but first be patient. You don't have to surpass my skills to defeat me. All you need is determination and a skill style of your own. I'll help you find it."

Burgundy sat up and he knew she was feeling better already. "Get out, you perv."

"Alright." He smirked then, due to the excessive blush on her face, and made his way out of the tent.

* * *

A/N: Please, Review! :3


End file.
